


Sweet Sugar Green

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Food, M/M, Meeting Your Hero, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Poe meets Luke Skywalker. He isn't what Poe expected.Poe’s idea of a recipe mostly involved throwing everything remotely edible into a stew pot and heating on HIGH until everything in said, aforementioned pot was unequivocally, definitivelydead. Luckily for Poe, though, sweetvine caramelized when hot, so the longer one continued cooking it, the sweeter it got.“Prepare enough for three today,” his dad told him bright and early one morning. “We’re going to have a visitor…or our tree is, I should say.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Sweet Sugar Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



Poe was trying his best to make it up to his dad. Five weeks after his ignominious return home from Kijimi, he’d finishing mending all of the clothes his dad stubbornly refused to replace. Now he was in the process of teaching himself how to cook all of their shared meals.

Poe’s idea of a recipe mostly involved throwing everything remotely edible into a stew pot and heating on HIGH until everything in said, aforementioned pot was unequivocally, definitively _dead_. Luckily for Poe, though, sweetvine caramelized when hot, so the longer one continued cooking it, the sweeter it got.

“Prepare enough for three today,” his dad told him bright and early one morning. “We’re going to have a visitor…or our tree is, I should say.”

*

The visitor in question was Luke Skywalker. _The_ Luke Skywalker. Poe could barely believe it.

And even more unbelievable was how different Luke was from what Poe might have imagined. Poe had heard the stories as a boy perched on his mama’s knee: Luke Skywalker, the all-powerful and all-knowing. Distant and untouchable. Sainted hero of the Battle of Yavin. Jedi Knight. Legend. But instead –

“Lunch is ready!” Poe announced, trotting out the door and toward the uneti tree in the yard. “My best effort yet, so get it while it’s hot! You – oh, sorry.”

Luke stood at the foot of three, his palm resting lightly on the trunk. His eyes were closed, his facial muscles tense with concentration. The humid jungle air was so quiet and still. Was he…was he _communing_ with the tree…?

Luke smiled and removed his hand from the tree trunk. His eyes opened to meet Poe’s, dancing with good-natured, earthy humor. He had laugh lines, strands of grey in his hair. “Excellent. I’m famished.”

Poe squinted at the spot Luke had been touching. It didn’t look special. Goodness knew the tree had never behaved in an unusual manner around him – no glowing, humming, or anything else remotely Forceful. He touched the spot tentatively with his own palm. Just tree bark. Just a tree. Poe shrugged and followed Luke back inside.

*

Poe’s dad wandered off after lunch, but Luke lingered, and Poe, who had nothing better to do, started regaling Luke with his own life story. He talked about wanting to be a pilot like mama. He talked about mama, gone too soon, and the unfortunate detours his life had taken after her death. He talked about coming home, trying to make things right with dad. He talked about feeling lost, about not knowing what to do next.

Luke was a good listener. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. “You could apply to one of the flight academies. My sister tells me they’re always looking for good pilots.”

His sister? Senator Leia Organa? Poe’s eyes widened.

“That used to be my ambition too, you know – to become a pilot. But the Force had different designs on my future,” Luke continued with a chuckle. He reached out and patted Poe on the knee. The same hand he’d used to touch the uneti tree. “You’ll find your path, Poe, detours notwithstanding. I’m certain of it. You’re a good man.”

They were the kindest, most supportive words Poe had heard from anyone in quite a while. Poe placed his hand over Luke’s. Who would have thought that a living legend like Luke Skywalker would be so easy to love?

*

Later, when Poe kissed Luke, Luke let him. In fact, Luke kissed him back. It was a promise.

His mouth tasted of stewed sweetvine, sugar green.


End file.
